


They Need Adults

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Murasakibara and Midorima have been mentioned but maybe they'll appear later, F/M, M/M, brief KagaKuro, other pairings and characters to be added when they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard, trying to take care of a pair of overgrown idiots. Having help doesn’t necessarily make it any easier. </p>
<p>Or the One Where Aomine and Kise Need To Be Taken Care Of Like the Babies They Are</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Older Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> This series of ficlets was supposed to be my entries for Rarepair Battle over at BPS but then real life got in the way and I wasn't able to write the other ficlets aside from this first one.
> 
> First up, Shoichi is (sort of) comforting his girlfriend over whatever disaster her childhood friend has cooked up this time.

Shoichi gets home late, feeling a bit tired after a long day of study and work. Being a university student is hard and nearing the end of his university career has been the hardest. It’s not unusual that when he gets home, all he wants to do is eat, unwind and sleep. It’s a weeknight so his usual eat-unwind-sleep routine is what he’s looking forward to but he finds himself a surprise on his bed after he opens and closes his door behind him.

Now, Satsuki is a very supportive girlfriend. She wants him to maintain his grades and graduate without any mishaps, would even do what it takes to help him land him that job that would subsequently begin their path toward world domination, so it’s rare to find her in his space on a weeknight. Not that he’s ungrateful for it, he of course adores her and loves spending time with her, but he knows Satsuki. Satsuki would only drop in to “disturb” him on a weeknight when something is troubling her deeply.

And truthfully, there’s only one person who can affect her like this and were he more insecure, he’d be jealous. But he tries very much not to be so he just puts his things down quietly and slips in under the covers to snuggle Satsuki against his chest, running his fingers through her hair.

"Hey, sweetheart," he begins quietly, murmuring almost against her hair, "you okay? What did he do now? Should I call him up and make him cry?"

A pause, before she sighs, soft and tired, “I think you’ll just confuse him with whatever you say.”

Her reply makes him smile and his poor, dark heart flutters because she says the nicest things to him, “That’s the point, though. But then again, his brain might break, his ears will bleed and well. I’m angling to protect your honor, not get myself in Kise-kun’s bad books, ya know?”

Another sigh. “You won’t hear anything from Ki-chan. Dai-chan’s earned  _himself_  a place in his bad books.”

Shoichi pauses. Now  _that_  sounds juicy.

"Do tell?"

Satsuki shifts and Shoichi finds himself under a very unimpressed look but he only waits for her to continue. No need to put on a mask of concern and patience though he is very much concerned and patient. It’s just that this sounds like it would be very amusing and let’s face it.

Aomine Daiki is a great source of entertainment.

“He said something stupid.”

“Darling,” Shoichi says patiently, “you must be more specific. We both know Aomine-kun says a lot of stupid things.”

She gives him a disapproving look though she knows he’s right. She knows more than anyone how Aomine has a knack for putting his foot in his mouth.

“It’s about him and Ki-chan.”

“Of course.”

Shoichi waits patiently, supportively, while Satsuki looks at him like she’s having trouble with something in her mouth and she’s turning red and that’s very, very worrisome. He’s nosy but he doesn’t want her to explode.

“…Satsuki?”

Another moment of worrying exasperated flushing before she determinedly goes back to snuggling into him, doing it much more aggressively than how Shoichi started with. Shoichi pets her hair in comfort.

“It must be very upsetting.”

“I don’t want to repeat it.” She mumbles into his shirt and just clings on.

“Then you shouldn’t.” He says agreeably, soothingly, petting her hair some more and contenting himself with Satsuki’s presence and closeness.

Besides, it’s not as if he can’t get the story from elsewhere.

Something like this usually makes the rounds and soon enough, Shoichi will be in the know.


	2. The Parents, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuuzo's too young for fatherhood but it looks like he doesn't have any choice on the matter when his "children" are babies and need some talking to to set them straight.
> 
> Distance doesn't free Shuuzo from his "responsibility" to the Generation of Miracles and Tatsuya's just an enabling shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cassie (BeautifulThief) because more NijiHimu is needed and also stephanericher because you set me down the path of KasaMibu and I am enjoying it a lot. :3
> 
> Apologies for any weirdness in the characterization of Nijimura and Himuro. It's been a while since I've written with them. Let's also extend that to Kasamatsu, whom I haven't written with before, and Mibuchi, because I might have ruined Neesan. orz I'M SORRY.
> 
> Would love to hear your feedback on this but I hope you all enjoy, though!

It began with Murasakibara.

Or more accurately, it began because of Tatsuya, who was so pretty and mysterious Shuuzo was a goner and he should have known it was a trap. Shuuzo wasn't supposed to fall for pretty shooting guards with a plethora of issues but we couldn't always get what we wanted out of life. Not that Shuuzo wasn't happy where he was currently at. Sure, Tatsuya could be less of a passive aggressive jerk during bad days but it could be worse and he did really like Tatsuya, faults and all, so that was that. At the core of it, Shuuzo himself was pretty simple and if he wanted Tatsuya in his life, then he very well was going to be in it.

He just didn't exactly appreciate the tag-alongs that came with him because Tatsuya had baggage and they were more than just his family and self-esteem issues. Apparently, while Tatsuya was back in Japan, he got himself a 200-plus pound baby who got pretty attached to him. Had Shuuzo known he was going to come across Murasakibara, he would have told him not to feed him but it was way too late for that now. Now Murasakibara won't go away ever, won’t stop randomly calling about American snacks, and that was just another thing Shuuzo would just have to deal with.

But of course Murasakibara wasn't one to come just by himself. He had caretakers even before Tatsuya ever considered joining the Yosen team and pretty soon, he was getting calls from Akashi inquiring about his health and life in general. Then Midorima started emailing him Oha Asa updates for Cancer.

Tatsuya's brother was Kagami Taiga. He was all right, kind of awkward and was another basketball monster of sorts. He should have known the Aomine Daiki de ja vu was no coincidence and that it was a sign that he'd see him soon enough. However, Shuuzo would have preferred not to see Aomine half naked while he hovered behind Kagami during a Skype call.

"Are you dating?" Shuuzo couldn't stop himself from asking in a mix of shock and horror which prompted a big explosion of mortification and disgust as Kagami disappeared from in front of the camera before Aomine came back and dragged Kise into view. He was still half naked.

"Kise, senpai! I'm dating Kise!"

"Hi, senpai!" Kise waved and smiled brightly at the camera, completely unfazed by all the chaos that just happened and Aomine's arm around him. "Are you coming back with Himuro-san soon?"

"It'll be good to see you back here again, Nijimura-senpai."

And Shuuzo almost jumped back from his laptop because of course Kuroko was there.

"I've been here since the call started, senpai."

It looked like he’d also have to get used to Kuroko again too.

“And Kagami-kun and I are dating.”

Yup. Straightforward and concise, Kuroko hadn’t really changed and Shuuzo was kind of glad for that. He ignored the embarrassed sputtering from offscreen that was most definitely from Kagami and picked up the conversation with Kuroko who was of course the best communicator of the bunch despite how Shuuzo lost track of him a lot. In the background, Kise was trying to get himself back into the conversation while Kagami and Aomine pushed each other around like a pair of five year olds. Kuroko ignored them with a skill born out of experience. It was a mess of a call but very nostalgic and if Shuuzo felt a bit like coming home then he wasn’t going to say anything. Tatsuya was definitely going to give him shit about it so that wasn’t ever going to happen.

And that was that. Somehow, Shuuzo had gotten himself dragged back into the crazy that was life with the Generation of Miracles and he really should have expected the weirdness that came with them because then maybe he could be better prepared for what was to come.

 

* * *

 

“You want me to do what.”

It wasn’t a question though it was supposed to be.

Beside him, Tatsuya was definitely listening and maybe laughing at him quietly even when he was trying to make it look like he wasn’t listening too closely to the Skype call Shuuzo was currently taking. With his usual loving, affectionate manner, he kicked Tatsuya’s leg.

On his laptop screen, Kasamatsu Yukio’s face was fixed on a scowl though that wasn’t very unusual. Shuuzo had come to learn that Kise’s former Captain and senpai was a serious and stern sort of guy but was said to be a bit mellower nowadays. Probably not being around Kise a whole lot did that along with, well, getting laid regularly. Kise’s words, not his. The getting laid part anyway.

The scowl was just a bit severe today, looking more pained and annoyed than angry, and if Shuuzo’s laptop screen settings were to be trusted, the slight flush on his cheeks meant Kasamatsu was embarrassed.

“I know it’s a lot to ask but I just figured they’d both listen to you much better than they ever would listen to me.”

Shuuzo felt his right eye twitch. “You’re Kise’s former Captain.”

Kasamatsu looked unimpressed. “Not Aomine’s.”

“Then get Aomine’s former Captain to talk to them.”

Kasamatsu looked like he actually gave it a moment of thought before making a bit of a face like he regretted it and shaking his head. “You don’t want Imayoshi talking to the two of them about things like this.”

Imayoshi. Why did that sound familiar? “...You mean Momoi’s boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

Shuuzo admitted that sounded kind of fucked up. He had heard things about Momoi’s boyfriend, Imayoshi Shoichi, and he sounded like a piece of work. He had no idea what Momoi saw in him but then he never really understood girls so who was he to say anything?

“Look,” Shuuzo was starting to get a headache, “wouldn’t it be better if they talked to someone who’s actually there in Japan? I mean, what if they have questions? What if--”

“Because Yuu has already spoken to Kise-kun about things of a delicate nature, Shuu-chan.”

Nijimura hadn’t realized that he’d started to press fingers between his eyes. When he looked up, Kasamatsu had been joined by no other than Mibuchi Reo. It was kind of funny, seeing them sitting together, Mibuchi a head taller and Kasamatsu scowling, but then Nijimura shouldn’t actually be surprised that Mibuchi had made his appearance. They were living together after all and it wasn’t as if Mibuchi hadn’t sat in on other Skype calls which Mibuchi had fondly called “parent conferences”. Tatsuya found it amusing; Shuuzo asked himself often why this was his life.

“Hi, Shuu-chan, it’s been a while!” Mibuchi said with a little wave and a twinkling smile, “I hope Tatsuya’s doing well too.”

“I’m doing great, Reo-nee,” Tatsuya said, leaning to the side so he could also be seen. He was also smiling though a bit more reserved than Mibuchi. “I’m happy to see both you and Kasamatsu-san doing well, especially you, Reo-nee. You look like you’re blooming.”

Mibuchi twittered, flapping a hand at Tatsuya as if he was one of his gentleman admirers. “Tatsuya, such a charmer! Thank you. Neesan has been doing well.” Then he slid his glance to the side, eyes lidding. “Yuu has been taking good care of me.”

Shuuzo watched as Kasamatsu’s color heightened and felt kind of sorry for him.

Kasamatsu coughed. “Oi, Reo…”

“I’m just saying the truth, Yuu! You’re so cute…”

Shuuzo cleared his throat and looked away, also kind of embarrassed for Kasamatsu and himself when Mibuchi actually leaned over and gave his poor boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“Ah, you were saying something about ‘things of a delicate nature’...?”

He also nudged at Tatsuya to stop smiling like a creep because that was what he was doing. Fucking Tatsuya.

Mibuchi was holding Kasamatsu’s hand, looking at him a bit earnestly. “Should I tell them?”

Kasamatsu looked grumpy, pink, but he sighed and nodded as he held on back to Mibuchi’s hand, weaving their fingers more comfortably. “Yeah, go ahead…”

Mibuchi smiled fondly and gave Kasamatsu’s hand another squeeze before facing Shuuzo and Tatsuya again.

“Yuu had The Talk with Ryou-chan.”

Shuuzo could hear the capitalized “T”’s and had to wince. That sounded really painful, he could just imagine. Talking with Kise was already some kind of experience but having to talk to him seriously sounded like a daunting task. And now they wanted him to talk to Kise _and_ Aomine.

“Reo helped,” Kasamatsu added, looking like he’d just given up on his conversation. It was kind of hard to maintain a stern face when he was holding hands with his boyfriend. “It was as bad as you think it was.”

Mibuchi sighed, glancing to Kasamatsu. “And maybe it was that conversation that started this problem.”

“Then you really should be the ones to talk to them.” Shuuzo put in. It was just logical, right? They planted the seed, they should reap it, that sort of thing. Or something like that.

“But Shuu,” Tatsuya spoke up then, “it’s different when it’s you.”

Shuuzo gave him The Eye. It was the look that made many a Teiko kouhai flee to run laps until he threw up or dropped dead but of course it didn’t work on his unflappable boyfriend. Sometimes, Shuuzo really hated him (just a little).

“Kise will probably be fine but there’s also Aomine and from the looks of it, you’re one of the few people he actually listens to.”

Tatsuya smiled that pretty boy smile like he was all sugar and spice and it was totally unfair. The little shit knew he was weak for that smile or at least it made him weak enough to mistake bullshit for sense when he heard it.

“Come on," Tatsuya encouraged with a nudge, "it’d do them good. And I’ll be right here with you when you do it.”

Tatsuya didn’t hold his hand or kiss his cheek because he wasn’t affectionate in public like that but somehow he got to him anyway. He always did. It was both annoying and humbling and Shuuzo hated it when Tatsuya used his evil powers of persuasion on him.

Tatsuya used his words and it was goddamned disarming.

But Shuuzo hadn’t gone completely soft.

No way.

“Fine,” he ground out, still fixing Tatsuya with a bit of a glare. “but you are going to sit with me through it and if I lose my temper on the brats, which I will, you’ll take over.”

“Okay.” Tatsuya was still smiling at him beatifically and Shuuzo looked away before he started embarrassing himself.

With that, Tatsuya beamed at the screen of the laptop. “So there you go, Reo-nee, Kasamatsu-san. Shuu’s going to do it.”

See? Pure, unadulterated bullshit.

The call continued on with some more pleasantries and Shuuzo left Tatsuya to it for the most part. When it was done and Mibuchi and Kasamatsu said their goodbyes, Tatsuya turned to Shuuzo with another smile.

“Proud of yourself?” Shuuzo asked because Tatsuya was looking kind of smug.

Tatsuya shrugged though his smile bordered on a smirk this time, the demon showing its true colors. “You were going to do it anyway.”

Shuuzo frowned. “Was not.”

Another shrug because Shuuzo's scare tactics didn't work on Tatsuya. “Whatever. Now you are and I’ll get to see Nijimura-buchou in action. I can’t wait.” And then Tatsuya kissed him, just a little bit, hands on his shoulders and pressing close. Good. Shuuzo liked that. He was going to be claiming all the kisses and other things he could get for having to talk to Kise and Aomine about “things of a delicate nature”. That was going to be a trainwreck, he could just already see it, but what else was he going to do at this point?

Fucking Tatsuya.

Tatsuya nipped at his lower lip a bit too hard and Shuuzo stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

“Don’t tell me you’ve got some weird senpai complex.”

Tatsuya smirked up at him and Shuuzo put aside all other thoughts for now and let him push him back down onto the couch.

“Why don’t you find out?”

“That’s kind of fucked up...” Shuuzo murmured before tugging Tatsuya down.

And that was the last thing Shuuzo said for a while.

 

 


End file.
